


See the Light

by Kidhuzural



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tangled AU, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: One day, though, looking out of his window as he felt the soft breeze against his skin, he saw some movement on the bushes. At first, he thought it was Azog, his caretaker, and he did not worry. After all, he had been in that tower for as long as he could remember and not even once he saw anyone in his clearing, only some small animals that unfortunately found their ways there.Which was why he gasped quite loudly and hopped back inside when he saw someone coming out of the bushes, someone with long, dark hair, wearing impressive blue and silver clothes.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	See the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliada/gifts).



> Fic written for z-aliada as a gift for the Raffle!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Fíli was lonely.

In fact, Fíli had always been lonely. His caretaker – he refused to call him his father, for a father would never treat their child such as this – would often leave him, only coming back to use his healing hair to bring him youth and health back, and then he’d leave again.

Sitting on the windowsill, watching the wilderness of the forest he resided, he couldn’t help but think of the beautiful things, animals and wonders there were outside of this tower. But he dared not leave, not after hearing so many stories about monsters, dragons, and dangerous men creeping around, waiting for a gullible, innocent young man to venture outside.

And yet, he yearned to leave. If only he found the courage somewhere within him, or if only he saw a sign that it would be okay to leave… But for twenty-five torturous years, there was nothing. And thus, he waited, and lived his life in boredom and fear.

The only moment that brought him happiness was when, once a year, he saw many lights floating in the sky. Curiosity kept him waiting for the day every year, and he had no answers as what they were, but they were beautiful, and somehow, that was enough.

One day, though, looking out of his window as he felt the soft breeze against his skin, he saw some movement on the bushes. At first, he thought it was Azog, his caretaker, and he did not worry. After all, he had been in that tower for as long as he could remember and not even once he saw anyone in his clearing, only some small animals that unfortunately found their ways there.

Which was why he gasped quite loudly and hopped back inside when he saw someone coming out of the bushes, someone with long, dark hair, wearing impressive blue and silver clothes. He couldn’t properly see the man, not when he had quickly gone back inside, but Fíli’s mind was already running. Had this man come here for Fíli? Was he going to do something to him? Was Fíli in danger?

Trying to force himself to be brave, Fíli made his way to the window again, crouching next to it so he wouldn’t be seen. He raised his head a little just enough to look, and easily enough, he caught sight of the man, who wore a confused expression on his face as he looked around. He seemed lost, Fíli thought to himself. Maybe he wasn’t evil, after all.

The man was actually impressively handsome, and Fíli doubted anyone truly beautiful like this would ever be cruel. He was so enchanted by the man’s good looks that he didn’t notice when the man’s eyes started going up and up and up the tower, until his eyes met Fíli’s.

It was only then that he lowered himself again, his heart beating loudly in his chest. What should Fíli do now? Thankfully enough, the only way in was by using Fíli’s long hair. The tower had no door, no other way to go up aside from its windows, so high up in the tower. Fíli wondered, then, that he could relax – no harm would come to him, because there was no way the man could climb the tower on his own.

“Excuse me? Hello?” The most melodious voice Fíli had ever heard reached his ears, and his heart skipped a beat. While he had only ever heard Azog’s gruff, loud voice, Fíli couldn’t help but feel swooned by that lovely voice. Against his better judgement, he raised his head once again, only his eyes being visible from the ground. However, it seemed enough to the man, who smiled the most gorgeous smile to him. “I seem to be lost. Would you mind helping me?” Fíli was quiet for a long time, considering what he should say or do.

Azog had always said men were evil creatures who preyed on the weak, so maybe Fíli shouldn’t believe in a stranger’s request for help – what if he tried to kill Fíli? Or steal his hair? But then again, Azog himself wasn’t a caring person. He had often hit Fíli, or even starved him, forgetting to come back with food, making Fíli go days without anything proper to eat. Still, better to stick to the evil you know, Fíli mused.

“Please? I promise I won’t bother you again. In fact, you don’t even need to come down, just point me the way to the city.” The man spoke again, his voice so wonderful that Fíli yearned to believe him. Feeling slightly braver, Fíli raised his head even more, enough for the man to see his whole face. The smile aimed at him widened and Fíli truly thought there was no way this mas was anything but good.

“The city?” Fíli asked, his voice a little rough from disuse, but the man nodded, looking around.

“I entered the forest to hunt some small animals – I was trying with my bow and arrow, you see – and then I followed a rabbit through some shrubbery, and I ended up here. I must admit I should have payed more attention to where I was going, but I’ve been called reckless far too many times to count.” The man laughed, and Fíli put a hand over his mouth to chuckle as well, although he didn’t know exactly why they were laughing about.

It was only because of what the man said that Fíli noticed he had weapons on him. Azog sometimes would show up with swords and other dangerous looking weapons – to protect himself, he’d always say, as the world was a very perilous place. Fíli felt slightly worried, then. Was it truly that dangerous that a man so handsome as this carried weapons around?

Due to his silence, the man spoke again, bringing Fíli back from his daydreams.

“Would you mind if I came up? I’m parched. If it wouldn’t be such a bother, could I ask for a sip of water?” Fíli was nodding before he could think this through. The man smiled again and started going around the tower.

“Wait.” Fíli called, and the man instantly went back to where he was. “There’s… no door.” He explained, biting his lower lip. “Wait a moment. I’ll throw something for you to climb.” The man nodded and Fíli finally got up, gathering some of his hair before throwing it out of the window. He heard a gasp, which made him anxious, but a moment later the man was climbing, using his hair as leverage.

Once he was finally at the window, he had his eyes as big as saucers, and he was breathing a little harshly. He sat at the windowsill as Fíli pulled his hair back inside. There was a moment of silence that gave Fíli goose bumps. Had he done the wrong thing? Should he have left the man outside?

“Ah.” The man said at last, bringing a hand to his face for a brief moment before looking at Fíli once again and smiling. “I apologise. You were so kind as to lend me your hair for me to come here, and then I just sit here, staring at you…” Fíli blushed a little, not used to be the centre of attention. He still said nothing though, and the man stood up, but didn’t come closer. “I’m Kíli. What is your name?” Fíli frowned at that, wondering what the odds were of them having such similar names. Should Fíli lie?

Fíli decided against it, though. He had put too much faith in the man already, why would saying his name change anything?

“I’m Fíli.” Once again, the man’s eyes widened and Fíli was left wary.

“No way!” The man said, and Fíli pouted, ready to defend himself, but then Kíli was getting closer, hands coming to Fíli’s face, cupping his cheeks tenderly, and Fíli gasped, although unable to move. “You’re truly Fíli?” At Fíli’s nod, Kíli pulled him to a hug. Fíli just stood there, awkwardly for a moment, until Kíli finally let go of him. “You have to come with me—”

“No.” Fíli said, pushing the man away. “Who are you? How do you know me?” Oh, no, Fíli thought to himself. Kíli had heard of him. It could only mean he had been after Fíli after all.

“You’re the lost prince.” At that, Fíli frowned, unsure if he heard it right. “You’ve been missing since you were a babe.” At Fíli’s cautious expression, Kíli insisted. “Look, come with me. We’ll go to the Kingdom, and once you’re recognised by the King himself, you’ll see I’m not lying.” Fíli was still doubtful.

“Why should I believe you? As far as I know, you could be here to steal my hair. Or even kill me.” Kíli’s expression alone convinced Fíli that the man wasn’t there to do him any harm.

“I’d never hurt you, Fee!” _Fee_? What was that? “I know we’ve only just met, but if you’re truly Fíli, then… Then you should come back home.” Kíli then looked around before looking at Fíli again. “Someone’s holding you captive, isn’t it?” At Fíli’s continued silence, Kíli huffed, looking around. “I promise you, Fíli, if anyone tries to do _anything_ to you, I’ll kill them. I’ll protect you with my life!” Fíli looked at the man, seeing the determination in his eyes, the honesty in his words.

“Why?” Fíli asked, and apparently such question was too odd to Kíli. “I mean, why would it matter to you? If I’m being held captive, if I go back or not… Why do you care?” Kíli’s expression fell, and Fíli was fascinated at how expressive this man was.

“In reality… I’m your brother.” It was Fíli’s turn to look shocked and confused. “Years after you were kidnapped, mother and father tried for an heir again. They had promised Uncle Thorin an heir after all, and it was supposed to be you, but after you were gone…” There was a moment of silence and even Fíli couldn’t believe those words. It was too surreal to believe those words. “Please, come with me. Even if you decide not to stay at the castle, or even at the Kingdom, it’s up to you. But you also don’t deserve to be stuck in a tower for the rest of your life.”

That was true, Fíli thought to himself. If Kíli was being honest, Fíli would have a home, a place to call his. But even more than that, he’d have freedom. He had never thought he’d know what freedom tasted like, and now, there was an opportunity for him to be free once and for all. Finally, he nodded, and the smile Kíli gave him was brighter than the sun.

Fíli eventually gave Kíli water and some food before they left the tower. Fíli could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, the nervousness of stepping out of the tower too overwhelming. However, Kíli promised to be by his side, to hold his hand if he so wished. And then, they both left the tower. The first touch of grass against his bare feet made Fíli gasp. The sensation tickled a little, and it felt odd, so unlike anything he knew, but he loved it.

Their trip to the Kingdom was long, mostly due to Fíli’s reaction to everything he had never seen before. Kíli, on the other hand, would only watch Fíli with a soft smile on his face. After all, it wasn’t every day he saw a beautiful man gasping and laughing at putting his feet in a river, and most certainly it wasn’t every day that a grown man hid behind Kíli to protect him from a _bunny_.

Kíli took the time to show Fíli how the world truly was, from taking the bunny into his hands to let Fíli pet it, to fishing and cooking it as night fell. They laid on the floor, side by side, looking at the stars, and Fíli admitted that watching the stars like this was much more impressive – the vastness of the sky above, with so many twinkling little lights made the world seem larger, grander than Fíli had ever believed it was.

The following day, as they continued their way to the Kingdom – although Fíli had no idea if they were on the right direction – they encountered some bandits. It all happened very fast; Fíli was crouched by some flowers, touching the soft petals with a fingertip, amazed at the feeling, beauty and pleasant smell, when suddenly Kíli was pushing him to the floor.

A second later, Kíli was on his feet, branding his sword around as he battled four bandits at once. The men’s weapons were rusty, and they clearly didn’t have the training Kíli had had, because in no time they were fleeing from there, finally leaving them alone. All the while, Fíli had been on the floor, hands clutching at his trousers nervously, unwilling to move due to fear of only making matters worse.

However, when Kíli turned to look at him, Fíli noticed Kíli’s arm bleeding. He stood up at once and pulled Kíli to sit on a rock, sitting beside him a moment after. Fíli wrapped his hair around the man’s arm a few times before he closed his eyes and started humming a song he had heard since he was a babe. Kíli gasped, but remained motionless until the song was over and Fíli let go of Kíli, his hair once more falling to the ground around him.

“What…” Kíli started, awestruck, but then he looked at his arm, finally noticing he no longer was harmed. “How…?” Fíli blushed a little and looked away, embarrassed.

“That’s why I can’t cut my hair. If I do, it loses its power.” He pulled most of his hair back, showing a small strand of hair a few shades darker in the back of his head. “And it doesn’t grow back.” Fíli explained, letting his hair fall down. “That’s why he kept me in the tower, to protect me from others using my hair.” At these words, Kíli frowned, shaking his head.

“No, Fíli. Don’t you see? He locked you in that tower so he could use your hair without anyone finding out about you. He wanted it all to yourself.” Kíli didn’t know who this ‘he’ Fíli was talking about was, but from the little they had talked, Kíli was certain this man was an abusive kidnapper. “Had you lived in the castle, no one would have dared touch your hair, not even to use it for their health.” Kíli was certain of it.

“But I like to help. I like that I can heal people.” Fíli commented, pulling his hair closer to himself and hugging it protectively. He still wanted to help people, otherwise, why would he have this much hair?

“Then heal them because _you_ want, not because people make you. Okay?” Fíli looked at Kíli then, and he nodded, smiling beautifully.

Kíli brought a hand to Fíli’s face, cupping gently, a thumb caressing Fíli’s cheek. Kíli thought it was adorable that Fíli had meters of hair and also had a full beard, even going as far as braiding them – it seemed like the hair on his beard didn’t possess the same power as his hair, as it was the same shade as the one strand in the back of Fíli’s head.

He looked beautiful, Kíli had to admit to himself. Even though he was wearing commoner’s clothes and he didn’t act as a prince, he was still gorgeous, the light in his eyes whenever he saw something new drew Kíli in every time. Now that he had found Fíli, Kíli would never let him go.

Without thinking twice, Kíli leant forward, pressing his lips to Fíli’s. The blond gasped, but pressed back a moment later, one of his hands going to Kíli’s hand on his face. It was a chaste, sweet kiss, and not much longer they separated, but Fíli could feel his heart beating desperately in his chest. A moment later, he started laughing out of happiness, and Kíli, who had looked shocked when the kiss had broken, chuckled awkwardly.

After that, they continued their way to the Kingdom. As night fell, they could see where the Kingdom’s borders, and thus, they decided to power through and continue. They talked in hushed tones, walking rather lazily as they talked about everything and nothing, listening to the soft sounds of the night, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

Everything seemed brighter now – it had already seemed brighter after Fíli stepped out of his tower for the first time, but after they shared a kiss, everything seemed even brighter, even in the darkness of the night. Kíli looked even more gorgeous at night, and Fíli gathered all his bravery to hold the man’s hand.

They reached the Kingdom an hour after the sunrise, hand in hand. The guards and soldiers all looked at them in shock, some even in worry. However, as soon as word reached the royal family, they were welcomed as they reached the castle by their parents and even King Thorin.

No words were needed. Fíli was a spitting image of their father, with only some soft traits of their mother. Once they were seen, Dís ran to them, hugging both of her boys to her chest and wept. She couldn’t utter any words, unable to believe this was real. A moment later, their father joined in the hug. He also cried, but his tears were more subdued as he stared shamelessly to his long-lost child.

When they were finally properly introduced, they had breakfast together. Fíli told them about his life, about Azog, about everything he had been through. Uncle Thorin – who said he refused to be called King by his nephews – confessed he had known Azog since before he became King, as he had always been a threat to the Kingdom. However, Azog had vanished Fíli was born. They hadn’t thought both things were related, but even then, they had never heard of Azog’s whereabouts, so they probably wouldn’t have found Fíli anyway.

Fíli, for the first time in years, felt happy and safe. He felt like he could relax after a long time feeling so tense. All these people, his family, were there for him, all of them wanted his happiness, and Fíli thought he could actually feel their love.

However, it was Kíli who shone brighter. His brother became his beacon of light, and Fíli promised to himself to never leave Kíli’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudo if you liked it!!


End file.
